


Sexiest Man Alive

by chibistarlyte



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and Hiroki is ever the tsundere, in which Nowaki is his usual sweet self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nowaki reads a silly tabloid magazine and Hiroki is thoroughly unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucicelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/gifts).



> I was going through my old fanfiction binders and I found a bunch of unfinished fics, including this, so I decided to finish this one right quick and post it up.
> 
> Dedicated to May, for being my Egoist buddy on tumblr. :D

It had been a relatively normal, calm, uneventful evening in the Kusama-Kamijou household. Hiroki spent most of his time grading atrocious papers written by his students (how did these pea brains manage to even make it into university?) while Nowaki made dinner. The doctor had the night off from the hospital, and thus took his time cooking their meal. It was nothing special—salmon, veggies, and rice—but it, like with every food Nowaki ever prepared, was undeniably delicious.

The odd pair ate their supper in their usual silence, the bespectacled professor with his nose buried in papers while the pediatrician lazily leafed through some magazine he’d accidentally stolen from the break room at work. He chewed thoughtfully as he scanned through the various articles in the table of contents. There as everything from “20 Tips for AMAZING Sex” to “Keeping up with Fall Fashion Trends.” These pieces Nowaki pointedly ignored. He’d originally been intrigued by one of the magazine’s cover stories, and was currently trying to locate the page number.

Hiroki chanced a glance across the table at his lover, his nostrils flaring when he realized what Nowaki was reading. Placing down the essay he was currently marking in red, the brunette picked at his rice with his chopsticks. “You’re awfully engrossed in that magazine, Nowaki,” he said a bit gruffly. His cinnamon eyes scanned the cover, only to narrow in slight disgust.

“If you _must_ know, Hiro-san,” the raven-haired man started, flipping a page, “there’s a very interesting article in here about natural remedies you can make from regular household foods. I wanted to read it.”

“Of course,” Hiroki scoffed, his tone scathing but in a teasing kind of way. “Right next to the ‘Sexiest Man Alive’ article, if I had to hazard a guess.”

Nowaki paused in his reading, blue eyes flicking up to meet those of his lover. “Some of these men are rather attractive, Hiro-san,” he admitted point blank.

“Tch. Like I care.” And he really didn’t, to be honest; it was just a complied list of hot and sexy actors and musical artists whom Hiroki neither knew nor gave a flying fuck about. The only time he’d even remotely cared was when Akihiko had somehow made the cut, becoming the first published author to ever be on the list. With his perpetual frown in place, the professor chased away his thoughts and nibbled on a few snow peas.

A few more minutes passed in silence until Nowaki let out a sigh through his nostrils. Slowly turning a thin, glossy page, he said, “You know, Hiro-san, I always thought these lists were somewhat inaccurate.”

“No kidding?” Hiroki bit back, unable to help the sarcasm dripping from his comment. “It’s entirely subjective, for one, and the most shallow form of entertainment the world has to offer.”

Nowaki had a hint of a grin on his face as he closed the magazine and set it neatly beside his empty bowl. “That may be true,” he said, his voice low, “but I’ve always thought _you_ should be number one on the list, Hiro-san.”

His heartfelt admission and earnest smile was repaid with a sliced carrot to the face.

“D-dumbass!” Hiroki barked, his face aflame with embarrassment. “Don’t say such stupid things, you moron…”

Laughing, Nowaki set down the magazine and gathered up his dishes to take to the sink. On the way to the kitchen, he gave Hiroki a loving kiss to the temple. “I’m just being honest.”

With a small muttered, “Idiot…,” Hiroki went back to grading papers. Nowaki couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.


End file.
